Never What You Expected
by L-Lawliet-Kagome-H-4-EVAH
Summary: Adopted from waterflame4991! What happens when you mix Naraku dying   A glowing red orb... Here's a small hint from the story  "F-father?.." No lemons/limes and rated for language.


"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Beast**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing work that is Inuyasha._

__

'_Why?' Thought Kagome desperately._

"_Ah! Little priestess, I see you're sad that your little mutt and friends are gone! Do not worry for you shall be following them soon!" _

_Naraku chuckled as he shot a slimy tentacle straight towards Kagome, aiming for her heart._

_At the last possible second Sesshomaru jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with Tokijin._

"_Sesshomaru! You're okay right?" Asked Kagome, extremely worried._

"_No worries Imouto, I have a plan. You must follow my instructions carefully, other wise we shall both end lifeless, understand?" Spoke Sesshomaru sternly to her._

"_I will head your instructions carefully, I promise." _

_With that Sesshomaru whispered the plan while Naraku lost his smirk, getting very annoyed they they ignored him this whole time._

_When Sesshomaru and Kagome leapt into action, Naraku wasn't fully prepared so Sesshomaru chopped off 7 tentacles in a single swipe from Tokijin._

"_NOW IMOUTO!" Shouted Sesshomaru._

"_I call the Shikon No Tama to return to me, it's rightful guardian, to end this tirade across the lands…" Kagome chanted wisely in a soft voice, glowing with an ethereal light blue light._

_All of a sudden Naraku was screaming in pain and agony. The Shikon No Tama and a strange red light flew from Naraku's disintegrating corpse._

_The Shikon No Tama flowed in Kagome like a stream of water while the eerie red light slowly floated in front of Kagome._

_It flashed gold and silver for a second before exploding into a burst of light._

_After the light faded, a figure stood in the clearing along with Kagome and Sesshomaru, who were now standing side by side in front of the figure._

"_My son, my you have grown!" , Chuckled a deep, booming voice._

"_F-father!" Said Sesshomaru in an awed and shocked gasp._

_Inu-Taisho smirked and replied casually,_

"_Does a Cat-Demon have your tongue Sesshomaru?"_

_Kagome tried to contain a laugh, even if she was in as much shock as Sesshomaru was._

_She failed- Horribly._

_Kagome had a feeling that she and Inu-Taisho wre going to get along greatly._

_Even if the terrible pain of losing Inuyasha,Shippo,Sango,Kirara,Miroku and The Wolf Demon Tribe was on her shoulders, she has a felling everything was going to be okay._

_At least she hoped this feeling was true._

"Kagome?….Kagome!" Spoke Inu-Taisho, waving a hand in front of her face.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts of a month ago and bounced forwards, scaring Inu-Taisho.

She landed on him, lips connected.

'OH…MY….GOSH!', Screamed Kagome in her head.

'**I like this position…', **Thought Inu-Taisho's inner beast.

'Stop thinking that way, but to speak the truth, so do I…' He trailed off.

They jumped away from each other, touching their own lips.

"M-my first real k-kiss?" Whispered Kagome so lowly, Inu-Taisho was just able to catch it with his sensitive hearing.

"So I was your first kiss, Miko?"

The first time he addressed her was with the name Kagome and he used it throughout all the times they had spoken, but now he decides to call her Miko?

This isn't going to be pretty…

"So I'm just 'Miko' huh? Not bitch, whore, wench or anything else you MALES can come up with? GOD, YOU'RE JUST LIKE INUYASHA AND KOUGA!" , Screamed Kagome storming off into God knows where.

Inu-Taish sighed, Sesshomaru was going to slaughter him when he got back from collecting firewood.

MEANWHILE…

'Stupid Demons! Who do they think they are? Calling us girls besides our names?' Seethed Kagome inside her mind.

While she was busy putting up a scent-terminating spell so that Inu-Taisho couldn't track her, somebody grabbed Kagome a sped off…

__

**Hi everybody! I'm SO glad that waterflame4991 decided to let me adopt this fic!**

**I hope she and everybody else doesn't mind my editing of the plot!**

**I'LL try my hardest to keep some of her ideas in this story but I can't promise anything due to my laptop breaking down recently.**

**I'm very sorry if I can't update for a little while, okay?**

**Ja-Ne!**


End file.
